


Trophy

by LGD Caesar (LesbianCaligula)



Category: Strawberry Panic!
Genre: Abusive Marriage, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, LGD, Lesbians Getting Dicked, Older Man/Younger Woman, trophy wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianCaligula/pseuds/LGD%20Caesar
Summary: Shizuma laments becoming a trophy wife. Written for the discord. Check the tags, you have been warned.





	Trophy

**Author's Note:**

> Check the tags. Last warning.

First Kaori, then Nagisa. Her true loves left behind among the flowers atop Astraea Hill. Perhaps she was simply destined to always love and lose, Shizuma mused bitterly.

It was a habit of hers to grow sentimental while trapped under the hulking form of her husband, delving into the past as an attempt to distract herself from his noisy grunting and gasping, and the pleasurable way his cock filled her insides.

Suffice to say marrying the ugly, balding, CEO of some company or other hadn't been her own idea. No that was all her esteemed father's doing. At first Shizuma had assumed he had chosen the most wretched candidate in an effort to spite her, and to quiet the rumors that the great Hanazono family's only daughter was 'degenerate'.

In time however she realized her father simply thought so little of her that revenge never even crossed his mind. Besides, what good was a daughter other than to marry off to further his own success?

Never mind if her husband was decades older than her. Never mind how mismatched such a grotesque, obese, man looked standing alongside his beautiful young wife. He would fuck her as well as the next man, and impregnate her with a proper male heir to the Hanazono legacy.

And despite his advancing years her husband had more than risen to the challenge. Whenever they were alone he would eagerly seize the chance to grope her large breasts through her expensive gowns, trap her against the furniture with his size and rub the bulge of his pants against her thighs.

Sometimes the hired help would stumble into the room, their flustered apologies giving her the chance to escape him for a few more hours. More often than not however Shizuma found herself bent over a table or pushed up against a bookshelf, designer dress bunched up around her waist and panties practically ripped from her body by the rabid hands of her lawfully wedded husband.

He was no less beastly when it came to fucking her either. After all, why would they make love when they didn't love each other? She was nothing more than a trophy for him to enjoy at his leisure and he treated her as such.

Shizuma simply let him enjoy her body as he liked, long since having given up her futile resistance. His fat lips smothering her own while large hands pawed at her chest, teasing her nipples through rich fabric. He would hold her hands tight above her head, tight enough to leave painful red marks on her wrists, and kiss and bite at her pale white neck. He enjoyed her frustrated moans, and enjoyed knowing she would once again have to try and conceal the erotic marks left on her collarbone.

And then, having aroused himself, he would force his cock into her. Holding her tightly as Shizuma struggled in his embrace, groaning deeply at the sensation of being taken by a man. He would fuck her there and then, in the study or the living room, in bed or the corridor, wherever and whenever he wanted. Whatever she might have been before she was his wife now, his property, and he never ceased to enjoy using her.

Between the heavenly texture of her pussy, tight and warm around his cock, the sway of her heavy breasts as her body shook under his thrusts, and the rich fragrance of her silver hair, he never lasted long. That, at the very least, Shizuma was thankful for.

Grasping her close, thrusting frantically into her, he would let out a roar and finish deep inside her once lesbian cunt, his seed as thick and potent as ever as it dripped down her thighs and onto the floor. Another mess for the staff to clean, and another reminder of the only worth she still had as a woman.

Someday soon, Shizuma realized, she would rub her belly and find it swollen with child. And then she would have nothing left but the life of a loving mother and dutiful wife, and those old fleeting loves left atop that distant Astraea Hill.


End file.
